


Cherry Cherry Boom Boom

by adelate



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelate/pseuds/adelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand around awkwardly. "Not that it's not good to see you, but why are you here?" Adam asks, sighing. He kind of wanted to avoid this situation, at least on his birthday. Getting over Kris got harder every time he saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cherry Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_amthecosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/gifts).



> The lovely [i_amthecosmos](http://i_amthecosmos.livejournal.com) shares a birthday with Adam, and I wrote this as a little present for her. She suggested _Maybe Adam and Kris can get together later (in bed, of course) to catch up and make out_ but instead she got this.
> 
> Thank you once again to [ihearthings_ii](http://ihearthings_ii.livejournal.com) for the beta.

Adam comes home after his party - his _kick-ass_ party. He's a little buzzed and so he doesn't notice Kris waiting on his couch before he turns to look at Adam.

Adam nearly has a heart attack. "Fuck, Kris," he pants and backs up against the door, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Kris says, getting to his feet. "I would've waited outside but it's kinda cold. And you did give me the key," he continues with a little smile, stepping closer. He looks so fucking cute, Adam thinks, and pushes himself off the door.

"No, it's okay. Turn the light on or something next time though."

Kris blinks like the thought never occurred to him. "Oh, right."

They stand around awkwardly. "Not that it's not good to see you, but why are you here?" Adam asks, sighing. He kind of wanted to avoid this situation, at least on his birthday. Getting over Kris got harder every time he saw him.

Kris shrugs and smiles. "I wanted to tell you happy birthday?"

Adam is confused. "You did. You were at my party like two hours ago and you told me, 'Hey man, happy birthday.'"

"That was with a hundred and seventy other people around, Adam. And that's not- I also wanted to-" Kris stops talking abruptly. He steps forward, curls a hand on the back of Adam's neck and pulls him down, his lips pressing against Adam's, his tongue licking into Adam's mouth.

Adam's id or some such thing must take over, because instead of stopping Kris, or demanding what the hell he's doing, or both those things, Adam kisses back, clinging to Kris like a drowning man.

They've done this before, during the tour, but those kisses were always sweet, even sort of chaste, like promises. This one feels like they've both come to collect - Kris' mouth on Adam's is demanding, hot and wicked, and Adam gives back as good as he gets.

Eventually they have to break apart, to catch their breath, and Adam tries for sanity. "But nothing's changed." It feels like a lie as it leaves his mouth, because after that kiss everything's changed, even if their circumstances haven't. Adam's good at lying to himself if he wants to, but he tries not to, and he knows there's no getting over Kris. Not now.

"Ask me where Katy is," Kris says, and Adam frowns. He doesn't really want to think about Katy right now. He'll rather feel guilty tomorrow.

"Go on, ask me."

Adam sighs. "Fine. Where's Katy?"

"Arkansas," Kris says. "With her new boyfriend. She said she's sorry, how she never meant to hurt me, but she's found someone else." Kris is nearly laughing, sounding vaguely hysterical. "Never meant to hurt _me_. God."

Nothing makes sense to Adam anymore. "What?"

"She left me," Kris says, "For some other guy."

"So you came to me? I'm your rebound comfort guy?" Adam narrows his eyes and takes a step back, running a hand over his face. His lips feel puffy. His heart feels suspiciously close to breaking. Kris doesn't want him, Adam is just the _sure thing_.

"No! It's not like that, it's. Adam, I didn't even realize it, but when she said I was... emotionally unavailable? It hit me. I'm yours. I've _been_ yours. For this whole freaking year, I've been yours. She left because she knew I already had, for all intents and purposes."

Adam's heart races in his chest and his brain tries to make sense of what Kris is saying. Kris closes the distance between them, catches Adam's eye, and continues. "I love you. I know I sound crazy, I know this feels like we're running the marathon in a minute, how fast it's going, but I do."

For once in his life Adam can't find words. It's a little bit startling, especially when Kris is talking more than he is. He opens his mouth, closes it again, then does it again a couple of times. When it doesn't work, though, he opts for kissing Kris again.

He'll find his words again in the morning, he thinks, and they'll talk more, but for now? He's just going to keep kissing Kris.


End file.
